19 Września 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata 6:02, 6:08, 6:32, 6:36, 7:02, 7:07, 7:32, 7:54, 8:07 Wiadomości 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00 Pogoda 6:05, 6:34, 7:03, 7:34, 8:06 Polityka przy kawie 7:37 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:30 Było sobie życie - Płytki krwi, odc. 6 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986) 09:00 Natura w Jedynce - W cieniu dinozaurów cz. 1 (World after Dinosaurs. (In the Shadow of the Din...)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 10:00 Nie ma jak Polska - Łódź; magazyn 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1337; telenowela TVP 10:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5677 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5677); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:25 Galeria - odc. 91; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - W cieniu dinozaurów cz. 2 (World after Dinosaurs. (In the Shadow of the Din...)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 13:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2462; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Klan - odc. 2321 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:35 Gwiazdy na 60 lat TVP - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz... /9/ 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 97 - Bieg - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:05 Gwiazdy na 60 lat TVP - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz... /5/ 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5678 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5678); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2463; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2324 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:25 Ranczo - odc. 72 - Przeciek kontrolowany - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:15 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zgubiony ślad; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:20 Liga Mistrzów - Chelsea Londyn - Juventus Turyn ( studio ) 20:40 Liga Mistrzów - Chelsea Londyn - Juventus Turyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 22:55 Liga Mistrzów - skróty ( studio ) 23:00 Liga Mistrzów - skróty kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 23:35 Ze slumsów na Harvard (Homeless to Harvard) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:15 Pień Katyński; film dokumentalny 01:50 Notacje - Jan Karski. Moje młode lata; cykl dokumentalny 02:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 15; serial TVP 06:30 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 16; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 38; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:45, 9:30, 10:10 Panorama: 9:20 Pogoda: 8.35, 10:05 10:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 15 "Hazard" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Podróż zwana życiem; reportaż 12:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - PRL (61); widowisko rozrywkowe 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 782 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Świat bez tajemnic - Dobry żołnierz (The good soldier); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009) 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 929 - JM; serial TVP 17:10 Castle - odc. 13/58 (Castle ep. 12 Inventing the girl); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 24/70; teleturniej 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 783 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 491 - Cesarskie cięcie; serial TVP 21:45 Kino relaks - Naga prawda o miłości (Truth About Love); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 23:30 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 3/21 Cuda (Life, s. 2, ep. The Business of Miracles); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:20 Herosi, s. 3 - odc. 6/25 Śmierć światła (Heroes, s. 3 ep. Dying of the Light); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:15 Naga prawda o miłości (Truth About Love); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 03:00 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 3/21 Cuda (Life, s. 2, ep. The Business of Miracles); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 03:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 30 8:00 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 43 8:25 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 5 8:35 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 6 8:45 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 7 8:55 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 13 9:25 I kto tu rządzi Odcinek: 13 10:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 13 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 288 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 16 12:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 13 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 193 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1546 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 447 Sezon: 9 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 315 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1547 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 198 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 395 20:35 Brzydka prawda 22:40 Hot Shots! 0:20 Biegając z nożyczkami 2:45 Zza kamery... 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1113 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2054 TVN 5:00 Uwaga! 5:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Julia Odcinek: 124 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1632 Sezon: 10 11:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 630 12:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 8 13:40 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 84 14:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 988 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 953 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2068 16:55 Detektywi Odcinek: 989 17:25 Julia Odcinek: 125 18:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 85 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1633 Sezon: 10 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 954 21:30 Strzelec 0:05 Lekarze Odcinek: 3 1:05 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 1:35 Uwaga! 1:50 Arkana magii Odcinek: 694 3:05 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2068 TV Polonia 06:05 Kultura, głupcze (43); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 06:45 Notacje - Jerzy Skorupiński. Wrzesień 39 w Piasecznie; cykl dokumentalny 07:05 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012) 07:25 Znak Orła - odc. 12* - Cena milczenia 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:45, 9:30, 10:10 Panorama: 9:20 Pogoda: 8.35, 10:05 10:45 Pogoda.pl 11:00 Polonia 24 11:30 Pogoda.pl 11:35 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 651 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Niemcy - Bogusław (71) 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - BRACIA (68); widowisko rozrywkowe 14:50 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 521* Zawsze płacą kobiety 16:05 Kultura, głupcze (43); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 16:50 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Niemcy - Bogusław (71) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Szalom na Szerokiej 2012 - koncert finałowy 18:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012) 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 651 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 10 - Duchy puszczy 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda.pl 20:50 Warto kochać - odc. 27; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Amsterdam - aktorzy (72) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - BRACIA (68); widowisko rozrywkowe 23:45 Operacja Życie - odc. 21; cykl dokumentalny 00:10 17 września - Dzieci Syberii; reportaż 00:45 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy 01:15 Znak Orła - odc. 12* - Cena milczenia 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 10 - Duchy puszczy 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda.pl 02:45 Warto kochać - odc. 27; serial TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:05 Pogoda.pl 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Amsterdam - aktorzy (72) 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 651; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - BRACIA (68); widowisko rozrywkowe